


El Baile de Navidad

by LalaDigon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Christmas dance, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Durmstrang, Gay, Gay Male Character, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harco, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Romance, School Dances, Slytherin, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Luego de ver el nombre de Malfoy en el mapa de los Merodeadores, sabe que es su obligación impedir que Malfoy arruine el buen nombre de su escuela.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 74





	El Baile de Navidad

[ ](https://ibb.co/KrBd6mL)

Vio a Cho de la mano de Cedric y suspiró. Le molestaba un poco pero ya lo había aceptado. Había llegad... 

Un destello rubio platino brilló con tal potencia por culpa de una de las luces del corredor, que tuvo que girar la cabeza. Malfoy iba del brazo de Parkinson y casi se ríe de ella al verla presumir del hurón tan soberbiamente. Todo el colegio sabía de la preferencia del Principito de Slytherin. Se había corrido el rumor que muchos de los jugadores de Quidditch de su equipo pasaban por una prueba previa, solos, con Malfoy, en los vestuarios. 

Frente a él Malfoy lucia devastador y se alegró de que Ron estuviera viendo consternado a Hermione y no se hubiera fijado en lo bien que lucía el rubio con esa túnica negra resaltaba su esbelta figura. Entrecerró los ojos y por primera vez notó que había crecido más que ellos. Debería medir unas cuantas pulgadas más que él, puede que no tanto como Ron. Incluso notó como sus rasgos ya no eran los de un niño, se habían afinado y sus pómulos se veían más afilados. Su boca parecía resaltar más rosa de lo común, pero sin dudas era su pelo cuando blanco y sedoso lo que atraía la atención sobre él. Con su característica línea de costado, y gracias a dios ya sin gomina, caía desordenado hasta la altura de sus ojos, que debía ser apropósito, ya que cada pocos segundos sacudía la cabeza haciendo bailar a su pelo lejos de su mirada gris. 

Corrió la vista ligeramente asustado por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Que le importaba a él Malfoy en todo caso. 

Desde la puerta del colegio entraron dos alumnos de Durmstrang, que con sus túnicas rojas y esas pieles se veían impresionantes. Parecía injusto que solo siendo tres años más grandes que él, tuviera aquellas barbas que les daban ese aire nórdico e imponente. Volvió la cabeza en busca de sus dos parejas ya que sus compañeras parecían tener una apuesta, ver que chicas y de que casas, lograban conquistar más alumnos de Durmstrang. Sonrió al saber que Hermione había logrado el grande, el mismo Víktor. Vio de reojo a Ron que seguía con la vista fija en ella. No se iba a inmiscuir. Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer, pero si su amigo se lo tomaba o no con calma era cosa de ellos.

Busco por todas las chicas en la sala pero todas parecían estar con sus parejas. Sus labios se separaron sorprendido cuando vio con quienes iban a salir. 

Su estómago, a saber porque, esperaba que asco, se estrujo molesto cuando vio al más grande de los dos alumnos sonreír de lado a Malfoy. Este soltó a Pansy, que para sorpresa suya ni se inmutó y acepto la mano que le extendía el morocho. Si hubiera tenido algo en las manos lo habría dejado caer cuando frente a todo el mundo Draco maldito cerdo exhibicionista Malfoy, beso con ganas al chico. 

Había que tener cara para ser así de desfachatado en la vida. Estaba molesto. Quería lanzarle algo en su estúpida y desvergonzada cara. Solo la apremiante voz de la profesora McGonagall lo detuvo antes de hacer alguna incoherencia. No entendía tenía porque le molestaba tanto pero lo hacía. No tenía cara, no tenía respeto por... por... por nadie y se acabó. 

Se pasó toda la noche con los ojos en ese idiota engreído y en el infeliz que fue tan o más desvergonzado que él como para invitarlo. Ron tenía razón, por lo menos pudo haber salido con alguien del colegio. Después de todo era una competencia entre escuelas, su amigo no se equivocaba a la hora de decir que hacer algo así era serle, de alguna forma, desleal al colegio. No esperaba que le fuera leal a él, pero mínimo al colegio sí. 

Hermione, molesta con su actitud técnicamente los había echado del baile y cuando vio a Malfoy tirar de la mano de su morocho en dirección a los jardines, arrastró a Ron con él. Intentó seguirlos pero le resultó imposible, Malfoy sabía a donde lo dirigía y seguirle la pista desde lejos y sin hacer ruido no era fácil y por eso los perdió en algún punto entre el tercer y el segundo piso. Con un gruñido pesado se fue con Ron, que no paraba de despotricar sobre los porque estaba muy mal que Hermione saliera con Víktor y él tuvo que reconocerle que tenía razón. 

Poco menos de una hora después, encerrado tras las cortinas de su cama, gateo hasta el baúl y sacó el mapa. Con un gruñido exasperado agarró la capa y salió a escondidas del cuarto en dirección a la jodida torre de astronomía cuando vio, demasiado cerca, los cartelitos con los nombres de Draco Malfoy y uno ruso que no reconoció. Si Malfoy no sabía lo que era la decencia él se la iba a enseñar, no iba a permitir que mancillara el buen nombre del colegio solo porque se le ocurrió. 

Mientras corría por los silenciosos pasillos consultando el mapa cada pocos pasó se preguntó si así como Ron, no existiera algo de trasfondo, pero lo descartó. Lo único que le molestaba era que ese pomposo estuviera haciendo quedar de esa forma la reputación del colegio.

Cuando llegó a la cima de la torre de astronomía casi dio gracias a dios por llegar, Malfoy tenía un labio roto y la varita apuntaba en dirección al chico de Durmstrang. 

— Te dije que me sueltes —la voz de Malfoy temblaba casi tanto como su varita. El chico soltó una carcajada que le erizó la piel y se acercó otro paso en dirección a Malfoy que abrió los ojos asustado mirando en todas direcciones. 

Insultó por lo bajo y se sacó la capa. 

— Me parece que mi amigo dijo que lo dejes —espetó molesto. — No es asunto tuyo —respondió en un perfecto inglés. 

— Mira va a ser que sí, porque ese que está ahí es solo mío para molestar. Y no me gusta compartir —sentía la bilis subir por su garganta cuando notó que uno de los ojos de Draco estaba empezando de volverse morado. 

La perfecta cara de Malfoy palideció al verlo, pero solo fue unos segundos, cuando sus ojos conectaron Harry vio un destello de esperanza. Volvió la vista al idiota Durmstrang y sonrió vanidoso. Ahora si se le iba a acabar la diversión. Draco estaba seguro que Harry iba a sacarlo de esto, y porque la magia existía, Harry nunca iba a quedarle mal a ese bastardo. 

— Esto es entre él y yo. —gruñó torpemente mirándolo de arriba abajo. — Te diría que te lo pienses dos veces antes de hacer eso que cruzó tu mente —le avisó— Sé que sopesas la posibilidad de atacarme, pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz —la amenaza no era vacía. De perfil vio la túnica de Draco rota y ya no le queda ni una sola duda de lo que intentaba hacerle ese idiota a su estúpido, pomposo e insoportable enemigo. 

Vio como la sonrisa ahora mortífera del chico se amplió cuando giró su cuerpo en su dirección, y suspiro con alivio al ver que dejaba de ver a Malfoy con aquellos enloquecidos ojos. 

— Tú no podrías conmigo niño. —le dijo altivamente y él solo le sonrió. 

— Draco, ¿te acuerdas ese precioso truco que hiciste en las prácticas de duelo hace dos año? Cuando tú y yo nos enfrentamos. —aclaro por si las dudas. 

— S... Sí —tartamudeó el rubio y sintió crecer su furia. 

Nadie ponía a Draco Malfoy a temblar, nadie que no fuera él claro. Clavo con más odio sus ojos en chico que tenía enfrente. 

— Me gustaría que lo repitas —se tragó la pregunta que acudió a su boca. No iba a humillarlo preguntándole si era capaz. 

Esperó pacientemente listo para desarmar al idiota que tenía ahora toda su atención. 

— _Serpensortia_ —graznó el rubio y él solo sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso el morocho al ver a la serpiente entre ellos. 

Con un simple hechizo agrandador logró que la serpiente ya no fuera de un insignificante tamaño. Vio el miedo destellar en los ojos del morocho y casi aúllo feliz. 

— _Expelliarmus_ —gritó cuando lo vio levantar su varita y escucho los pasos de Draco acercarse a ellos para recogerla— Te dije que no sabías de lo que soy capaz. 

—No me da miedo una serpiente niño —dijo con altanería y habría podido besarlo agradecido por decir aquellas palabras. 

— Eso esperaba que me dijeras. —susurró satisfecho. 

Volvió su atención a la serpiente verde y de por lo menos tres metros. 

— Atácalo —le ordenó. 

— No te va a hacer caso —masculló pero aun así retrocedió un paso.

— Ya lo veremos —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. 

Tomo aire y se concentró en ella, dejó que su vista se desenfocara un poco y cuando la serpiente lo miro a los ojos volvió a hablar. 

— _Hola_ —saludó con amabilidad a la serpiente. Contra todo pronóstico, había descubierto que eran animales sumamente educados y de un carácter más bien tranquilo. Solo no hay que hacerlas enojar. Para su propia suerte, eran en su mayoría juguetonas y lo que a los humanos podía desquiciarlos, a ellas solo les causaba gracia— _¿Ves a ese de allá?_ —dijo estirando el cuello en dirección al ahora asustado chico de Durmstrang— _Él quiere jugar contigo_ —le dijo a la serpiente que volvió a verlo girando su cabeza un poco para escucharlo mejor— _Quiere que te diga, que te pida_ —se corrigió sabiendo que si se ofendía con él iban a estar en serios problemas— _Si puedes subirte por sus piernas y envolverlo todo._

Sonrió con suficiencia al ver el terror con el que miró en su dirección al escucharlo hablar Parzel. Cuando la serpiente giró su cabeza a él y empezó a reptar en su dirección intentó en vano huir porque le bloqueó el camino. Gritaba desesperado a medida que sentía a la serpiente enredarse en su cuerpo, acercando cada vez más la biselada lengua a su cara. 

— _Apriétalo_ —le dijo a la serpiente y un quejido salió de la boca del morocho— _Mas_ _fuerte_ —volvió a pedirle a la serpiente. 

— Haz que pare —gimió cuando al fin estuvo envuelto del todo por la fuerte e imponente serpiente. 

— _Para_ —pidió — Espero que entiendas la próxima vez que te diga que soy peligroso. 

— Si —lloró temblando como una hoja. 

— No te vuelvas a acercar a él, a él y a nadie de mi escuela —agregó al darse cuenta que no era solo un peligro para Draco— Ni se te ocurra mirarlo —dijo desbordando furia, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto como Harry nunca se creyó capaz de hacerlo. La siguiente no se iba a conformar con una simple demostración de cómo puede lograr que las serpientes hagan lo que él quiere, siempre que estén de humor claro. 

— No...No no me voy... —un grito salió de su boca cortando su discurso al ver como la serpiente se acercaba en lo que el pobre idiota supondría amenazadoramente, pero él sabía que era juguetonamente. 

— _Puedes irte_ —le dijo a la serpiente que lo miró asintiendo— _Solo..._ _Muérdelo_ , _no muy fuerte solo quiere sentir lo filosos que son tus dientes_ -le aclaró al verla inclinar la cabeza. 

Otra cadena de gritos y súplicas salió de la boca del morocho y se acercó a él. Se paró a su lado y sujetándolo del mentón lo hizo bajar la cabeza para que sus ojos se conectaran. Hubiera sentido un poco de vergüenza por ser más chico, en tamaño o edad, pero el pánico que nublaba los ojos azules lo hizo sonreír con soberbia. 

— Si algo le pasa a él, así sea un rasguño, me voy a encargar personalmente de que seas su almuerzo —murmuró lleno de veneno— ¿Fui claro? 

— Sissi —rogó con lágrimas en los ojos al sentir como las fauces de la serpiente se cerraban sobre su cuello— No lo voy...no lo voy a tocar.. —el chico lloraba a lágrima viva en ese momento mientras seguía suplicando entre hipidos vergonzosos. 

— Asegúrate de que todos sepan que nadie tiene permitido acercarse a él. 

— Por favor —gimió desesperado.

— _Suéltalo_ —ordenó con firmeza porque una vez que una serpiente empezaba a jugar difícilmente quería parar— _Vete_. 

Sabía que estaba mal dejarla vagar libre por el colegio, pero es que uno no hablaba con ellas y luego las volvía humo. Era feo, aparte y no es que estuviera muy seguro de ello, pero era un encantamiento, con la larga iba a perder solo su efecto e iba a desaparecer. O eso esperaba. Cuando la serpiente por fin lo liberó el chico salió corriendo de allí sin echar una sola mirada en su dirección. 

Sintió como la masa oscura que se apoderó de él cuando vio a Malfoy con ese idiota se fue tranquilizando en su interior. Se volvió para ver al rubio que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido. 

Camino sin decir una palabra hasta donde estaba apoyado contra la pared temblando. Conjuró la capa y se la puso. No era mucho abrigo pero algo era algo. El rubio parecía más preso de un estado de shock que otra cosa. Deseo poder contar con Hermione en ese momento. Ellas sin dudas sabrían qué hacer. Él por su parte lo único que se le venía a la mente era perseguir por el colegio a ese idiota y lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones por la espalda. Levantó la mano para apoyarla en la frente de Malfoy y este se achicó más contra la pared. Juró en voz alta y la bajó nervioso. 

— No voy a lastimarte —avisó y volvió a intentarlo. 

Los ojos grises siguieron el trayecto que hizo su mano desde el costado de su cuerpo hasta su frente. Hubiera sido divertido verlo ponerse bizco unos instantes, si no fuera por el feo moretón que tenía en su ojo. Gruño molesto y los ojos asustados se clavaron en los suyos. 

— No voy a lastimarte —repitió obligándose a cuidar de su genio — Ven —le dijo extendiendo la mano — Tienes que ir a la enfermería —le explico al ver el desconcierto pasar por sus ojos. 

— No —respondió con la voz ronca. 

— Te van a salir unos feos moretones si no vamos ahora —intentó razonar con el rubio. 

Lo que en realidad quería era llevarlo con la enfermera y cerciorarse de que había llegado a tiempo. 

— No es necesario —dijo volviendo de a poco a la realidad. 

— Draco... —podía sentir su paciencia agotándose. 

— De verdad —carraspeó para que su voz saliera más normal— Tengo ungüentos en mi cuarto. 

Apretó los labios, ¿cómo no? 

— Draco, ese chico... —sacudió la cabeza, no podía decirlo en voz alta y volverlo una posibilidad. La necesidad de ir a buscar al infeliz ese y acabar con él se volvía enfermiza en su interior— De verdad necesito llevarte a la enfermería —le explicó sujetando su mano listo para llevarlo él mismo si era necesario. 

— No pasó nada —de un suave tirón intentó que lo soltara pero cerró con fuerza la mano, no iba a soltarlo. 

—¿Que no pasó nada? —masculló incrédulo— ¿Tú crees que no entendí lo que paso aquí?

— Me refiero a que no llegó a pasar nada —aclaro con la vista clavada en sus manos. 

El rojo tiñe ligeramente sus mejillas y por mucho que quisiera obligarse a soltarlo, algo dentro de él se lo impedía. 

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó necesitando saber la verdad. 

Nadie lo iba a parar si Malfoy le confesaba que en efecto había llegado tarde. 

— Bien —dijo soltando el aire que oprimía sus pulmones al verlo asentir distraídamente. 

— Llegaste a tiempo —su voz sonaba ya completamente normal, pero su mirada seguía perdida.

— Bien me alegro —comentó mirándolo preocupado.

— Gracias —dijo volviendo a mirarlo de sopetón. 

— De nada —respondió algo cohibido por la intensidad que desprendían. 

Otro tirón en su mano le recordó que todavía lo sostiene. Miró en otra dirección, se negaba a aceptar aquello pero por mucho que intentara obligarse a sí mismo a soltarlo ningún motivo parecía lo suficientemente válido. 

— ¿Qué hacías por acá? —preguntó cerrando su mano sobre la de él. 

— Yo.. ehh... eh... —no se le ocurría ninguna mentira con suficiente rapidez y tuvo que admitir su derrota cuando Malfoy respondió por él. 

— Viniste a buscarme —sentenció y un retín de soberbia lo hizo volverse rápido a mirarlo. 

— No deberías ser tan petulante  
Si no hubiera venido, ¿cómo piensas que esto hubiese terminado? —le respondió mordazmente. 

El poco color que había adquirido su rostro desapareció y esta vez los insultos escaparon de sus labios. ¿Es que no podía usar el cerebro como correspondía? 

Todo el jodido año se sintió así. Una furia casi animal lo abrumaba cada que pensaba en el rubio. Su cuerpo parecía querer ir siempre en su dirección. El jodido torneo estaba acabando con él y en sus ratos libres en lo único que podía pensar era en que mierda estaba haciendo Malfoy. 

— Lo... yo... lo siento, no tenía que decir eso. —dijo arrepentido al ver la expresión herida en su blanca cara— No lo decía de verdad... si algo te hubiera.. si te hubiera... lo habría matado —concluyó fríamente. 

— ¿Por qué te importa? 

— No sé —dijo llanamente, no tenía una respuesta para eso y el cansancio y el estrés estaban pasándole factura. 

La suave mano de Draco tiró de él y esta vez estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, si no fuera porque no intentaba soltarse, lo empujaba contra él. Antes de siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que estaba por hacer se acercó a Malfoy y lo beso. 

Su delicada y fina boca parecía hecha a su medida. Le sorprendió lo bien que encajaba su mano en la curva de su cuello y su aroma le oprimió el abdomen complacido. Un suspiro satisfecho abandonó sus labios cuando la lengua de Draco se empujó contra él y la dejó pasar. Gimió al sentir el pícaro rose del rubio le dio y en pocos segundos comenzaron a pelear, luchar por el control del beso. 

La mano libre de Draco se posó en su nuca acercándolo desesperadamente para profundizar el beso. La duda de lo que estaba haciendo lo asaltó repentinamente. Besaba a Malfoy, eso era seguro, pero ¿porque diantres lo hacía? La respuesta se la dio Draco solo unos segundos después. Soltándolo rápidamente apoyó sus labios en su cuello y su mente dejó de funcionar. Cerró los ojos y se entregó. Aplastando a Draco contra la pared hundió su mano libre en el pelo rubio y guió su cabeza con fuerza hasta su boca. Mordió el labio inferior del rubio, con cuidado de no lastimarlo más de la cuenta, volvió a irrumpir dentro de ella. Se besaron hasta que sus bocas se sintieron cansados y ligeramente doloridos por la creciente cantidad de mordidas ya no tan sutiles que se propinaban. 

Apoyó su frente contra la de Malfoy mientras intentaba hacer que su respiración se calmara lo suficiente para poder hablar sin entrecortarse. Después de aquel beso estaba seguro de un par de cosas, no iba dejar que nadie volviera a acercar su boca a la del rubio o no respondía y tenía que asegurarse de repetir. Por nada del mundo iba a volver a separarse de ese bastardo así tuviera que mantenerlo a su lado a punta de varita. 

— Potter... —jadeó el rubio con la respiración errática. 

— ¿Mmm? —no se atrevía a hablar. 

— Si dejas que esa asiática de mierda vuelva a rondarte voy a matarte —dijo con fuerza. 

— Si dejas que algún otro idiota o esa Pansy de los cojones te bese los voy a matar —respondió con el mismo ímpetu. 

— Hecho —dijo cerrando el trato con un lento beso. 

Sonrió de lado dejándose besar. Iba a tener que decirle a Ron que actuará. Aquello era mucho mejor que enfurruñarse porque Draco bailaba con otro. Sin dudas. 


End file.
